hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlton Smith
Carlton Smith is a recurring ally throughout the Hitman franchise. He is a completely inept Central Intelligence Agency agent, who is constantly being captured, tortured and eventually rescued by Agent 47. Sometime between the years 2006 and 2019, he left the CIA to join Interpol. History Carlton Smith was born to Donald L. Smith and Karen (Paderewski) Smith on September 3rd 1970 in Sandwich, Massachusetts. He has two siblings, Anne (Smith) Cooper and Jerri Smith. It's unknown how he joined the CIA, but in 2000, he did undercover work at the Wang Fou Restaurant, led by Chinese Triad leader Lee Hong, who led one of the biggest Triads in Hong Kong. Before being captured by Lee Hong's men, he reported a vast tunnel complex beneath the restaurant. Several weeks later, he was freed by Agent 47, whom he gave valuable intel about the location of the Jade figurine. The same year, ... (will finish soon) Two years later, in 2002, he was again captured during his work by General Mikhail Bardachenko, who stripped him to his boxers and tortured him in the basement of the military facilities just off Nevsky Prospek. He was again freed by Agent 47, who killed his interrogator. He then proceeded to flee in Bardachenko's clothes with Agent 47. Later this year, the was tasked to spy on the Gurdwara cult. Unfortunately, he was discovered, and the cult master sent two assassins, who were old associates of him, after him. After being found by Agent 47, he laments over his humiliation of the previous three times 47 had to save him, and bargains with him - he provides 47 logistics in exchange for killing said assassins. In 2004, Agent Smith went undercover in a rehab clinic in Northern California to spy on three New Yorker Mafia members, but Mark Parchezzi III (disguised as a doctor) confined him to the mental ward. He was rescued by Agent 47 on March 31, and provided him the photo of the target. On August 15, 2005, he contacted 47, to order the hits on Daniel Morris and Mark Parchezzi III, in the White House, going so far as to provide 47 with the briefing for said mission. During the years 2005 to 2019, he left the CIA to join Interpol. In 2019, Smith has been assigned to investigate illegal organ harvesting run by Dr. Katashi "The Curator" Ito (a journey that took him to Rio de Janeiro at one point), and had gotten very close before Ito captured him and held him captive in one of the body refrigerators in the hospital morgue. Smith, thanks Agent 47 for freeing him again, rewards him with a keycard that can open every door at the GAMA facility. A few months later, 47 or Knight or Stone can find Smith in a cargo container in Hantu Port, Singapore by shooting the lock off from a distance. In Perm-14, Sibera, Smith was found in locker 137 by 47 or Knight and Stone by shooting out the locker same way from SIngapore. Smith in return helps the assassin(s) to kill any targets by sniper shot from the guard tower. Hitman (2007 movie) Smith dons a more professional look. He is older with white hair and seems to have lost his habit of always being in trouble. 47 arranges a meeting between the two of them and Nika in a diner. Smith sits opposite to Nika, who holds several files, while 47 talks via a cellphone from a sniper's nest across the street. 47 proposes to kill Udre Belicoff in exchange for a "small favor" from the CIA. After killing Mikhail Belicoff, 47 is arrested by Interpol. However, in transit, the vehicle is stopped by the CIA for a period brief enough for 47 to escape and it is not until this time that it is revealed that this particular CIA agent is Agent Smith. He is portrayed by the actor James Faulkner. Personality Smith is generally friendly towards Agent 47, however 47 is far from warm towards him, as he constantly has to rescue him. Once, Agent 47 even held him at gunpoint and threatened to kill him (in the cutscene following A Dance with the Devil). Smith pays 47 with diamonds to stop the assassination of Tom Stewart, the President of the United States. Agent Smith is quite patriotic, as seen by his American flag boxers and how he referred to his contract on Mark Parchezzi III and Daniel Morris as "for the greater good of America". Trivia * He appears in Blake Dexter's file for the ICA. His first name is revealed and his hair is now brown. He also still wears the sleeveless shirt from Hitman: Blood Money in his profile photo. Though the trailer shows a part of his file along with that of Stallion Armaments late CEO Richard Strong and someone named Clark Wayne, he has no role in the actual game. * Agent Smith appears in Hitman: Absolution, though most likely as a glitch. If you take the police uniform on Rosewood Orphanage, the police officer will heavily resemble Agent Smith. So far, Agent Smith has appeared in every game except Hitman: Absolution: *As a captive that must be rescued in Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, Hitman: Contracts, and Hitman: Blood Money. *As an accomplice in a mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. *As a one-time employer of Agent 47 in Hitman: Blood Money. *In Situs Inversus of HITMAN™, Agent 47 can save Smith from a morgue freezer, whereupon Smith will give 47 an RFID chip that unlocks all doors. *In Hantu Port, a sniper map included in the 2018 game HITMAN™ 2, Agent 47 can also save Smith from a shipping crate by shooting it open. This will unlock the achievement "On The Waterfront". *In Crime and Punishment, a sniper map in , 47 can save smith by shooting locker 137 which he will gain access to a guard tower and assist shoot the targets this will also unlock the “Second Shooter” achievement. Gallery Smith Movie.jpg|Agent Smith as seen in the 2007 film Hitman. Smith Blood Money.jpg|Agent Smith as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Smith Contracts.jpg|Agent Smith as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Smith Silent Assassin.jpg|Agent Smith as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Smith C47.jpg|Agent Smith as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Smith_large.jpg|Agent Smith as seen during the "Flatline" mission loading screen in Hitman: Blood Money. AgentSmith_tortured.jpg|Agent Smith captured in Lee Hong's basement. AgentSmith_Distress.jpg|Ditto, in Dr. Ort-Meyer's mental asylum. Agent Smith drugged.jpg|Ditto, in the Hitman: Blood Money mission Flatline. Agent Smith Prima guide.png|Agent Smith dressed in full military attire. Smith2017.jpg|Agent Smith in boxers, in HITMAN™. References es:Agente Smith it:Carlton Smith Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:VIPs Category:Movie characters Category:Hitman (movie) characters Category:Characters Category:The Agency Category:HITMAN™ characters